Bret Iwan
Bret Iwan (born September 10, 1982) is an American voice actor and an illustrator. He's known for voicing Mickey Mouse since 2009. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Mickey Mouse, Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2013-2014) - Mickey Mouse (eps98-105) 'Shorts' *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017-2018) - Mickey Mouse *Disney have a laugh! (2009-2012) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Junior Mickey Mouse: Hot Diggity-Dog Tales (2019-2020) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2013-2014) - Mickey Mouse 'TV Specials' *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Count Micula, Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Mickey Mouse Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney Jingle Bell Fun (2012) - Mickey Mouse 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Mickey & Friends: Minnie Saves Christmas Read-Along Storybook and CD (2018) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Sleepy-Time Fun Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Mickey Mouse Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney D23 expo Japan 2018 (2018) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Junior: Dance Party! (2017) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Junior: Live on Tour! Pirate & Princess Adventure (2013) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2009) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival (2010) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Follow Your Heart (2016) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Magical Ice Festival (2012) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Pirates in the Caribbean (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (2016) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Sail-A-Wave Party! (2019) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Trick and Treat Show (2019) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey 90 Mouse Party (2018) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey & Minnie's Surprise Party at Sea (2019) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey and Friends: Super Hero Celebration (2017) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey and the Magical Map (2013) - Mickey Mouse *Sailing Away! (2011) - Mickey Mouse *The Gold Rush Follies: Mickey & Friends (2016) - Mickey Mouse *The Wonderful World of Disney on Ice (2016) - Mickey Mouse *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2009) - Mickey Mouse 'TV Specials' *Mickey's 90th Spectacular (2018) - Mickey Mouse Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Color and Play (2013) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Dream Treats (2015) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Mickey Mouse 'Video Games' *Disney Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion (2012) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Infinity (2013) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey's Typing Adventure (2012) - Mickey Mouse *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Mickey Mouse 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Magical World 2 (2016) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts III (2019-2020) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Mickey Mouse Theme Park Attractions *A Christmas Fantasy Parade (2008-2014) - Mickey Mouse *Christening Ceremony of the Disney Dream (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Disney character meet-and-greet (????) - Mickey Mouse *Disney FanDaze Farewell Street Party Parade (2018) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade (2014) - Mickey Mouse *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Mickey Mouse *Fantasmic! (2017) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Birthday Cavalcade (2016) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Costume Party Cavalcade (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Soundsational Parade (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Midship Detective Agency (2012) - Mickey Mouse *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2014-2019) - Mickey Mouse *Nightfall Glow (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Valentine Nights 2016 (2016) - Mickey Mouse *World of Color (2015) - Mickey Mouse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2020. Category:American Voice Actors